Tails of Nine Natures
by Myrddin Ignis Magus
Summary: Its the night of Halloween and Lily is alone with her twin sons, Harry and Edward when Voldemort attacks. However, they're not alone as two spirits watched as Lily fought to stop Voldemort. The mother spirit ended us sealed in Lily, while the child spirit in Harry. Lily wanted to take credit to protect her boys, but no matter the marks, Dumbledore will choose HIS "Greater Good!"


**Tails of Nine Natures**

**Chapter I**

**The Sealing with Death**

It started out as just another ordinary day for the Potter family, if you discount the fact they are in hiding. Hiding from the fiercest, evil the world has known for centuries. They were hiding from the Dark Wizard, Lord Voldemort. Though, why everyone calls him lord when he's not a lord, nobody could tell you.

Lily Potter, nee Evans always found that odd: Lord Voldemort. She didn't get how he could be lord of anything but his minions. It drove her to many annoying discussions with Albus Dumbledore as he supposed to be Voldemort's greatest threat. Yet, Lord Voldemort, Lord Voldemort, Lord Voldemort.

She sometimes felt like the old man liked leveling Voldemort to greater heights as it scared everyone and made him seem braver and stronger, or something messed up like that because he's so old and wise. Yet, she's not long turned twenty one herself and she doesn't need to poop herself like most everyone else while saying Voldemort.

In truth, Lily really finds the name amusing as she remembers watching cartoons as a kid where the villains had given themselves stupid names too, and all the normal people feared their names as well. That whole fearing a name thing… she wondered whether Voldemort came up with that himself, or whether Dumbledore gave him the idea, or worse, did the charm set for him.

She really wouldn't put much passed Dumbledore sometimes, the old man can be quite off his rocker, but at least she doesn't get over-excited when she sees him like her husband James. Though, James has grown up believing Dumbledore's everything the right side of awesome so she can't blame him too much.

If she thought she would get far she would grab her boys and boom, up and leave. She doesn't regret anything about having her baby's, but she had started wondering about James. Does she really love him or was it because they were young and… whatever.

At least she wasn't with Snape. She had been friends with him for long enough until she saw where his loyalties lay. She also knew that he had always liked her, but she had never been attracted to him. She felt like a bit of a user with him since he taught her so much about the Dark Arts.

It was actually quite creepy how much Snape managed to teach her, but even he had limits so she resorted to using her savings to buy rare books. She wanted to be prepared, to fight the same way as Voldemort and his Death Eaters if she needed.

She had asked herself why a muggle-born witch can't be a dark witch, even in secret, and she realised, she can be. It had came as a surprise that really, dark isn't bad, and a lot of so-called dark spells really don't do anything bad at all. Then looking into it, lots of useful everyday spells used to be in the dark category until other (light) uses were found for them.

It was with a sigh that she thought about her two sons, Edward and Harry. Albus Dumbledore had warned her family of a prophecy, which could be about either one becoming Voldemort's downfall. He doesn't know which, if any as it could be Alice Longbottom's son Neville.

She remembered Alice at school; they were always together, hanging out, giggling, and doing girl things. They made quick and close friends, maybe because they were both nervous muggle-born first years.

Alice had never liked Snape, and Lily couldn't blame her, he was creepy and then when he became a Slytherin started hanging with all of those racist losers became worse.

At school she and Alice had done everything together from being in the same Hogwarts House, to classes, and lunch, dinner, breakfast, even the bathroom to wash up or use the loo. She even remembered they used the showers together, (they're communal so they couldn't help that if they wanted too), and occasionally shared their beds with each other, like a slumber party for just the two of them.

She misses her best friend time, but with all that's been going on and Alice's new pureblood family getting in the way they barely get to hug and talk at Dumbledore's silly Order of the Phoenix meetings. She had hoped that her boys and little Neville would become really close friends, but, dang is that Longbottom family annoying or what with all these stupid pureblood traditions and protocols.

Lily had actually taken to studying them just so she can piss them off by using them against them for her own smug amusement. Yep, she'll show those jerks who is smarter, and it won't be them when they're wearing egg on their faces with humiliation.

Yes, James isn't the only one capable of evil schemes to get back at her enemies. She's just better at it and won't resort to a hand buzzer just for quick effect.

She sighed as she brushed her long red hair out of her eyes, for a mother of twins she was still fine, slender and hot, but then magic can do wonders to get you back in awesome form. Though, she had stopped sleeping in with James before the babies were born, she's still using that as an excuse, but her feelings are mixed up still.

Therefore, she uses an extra bedroom nearer to the boys. She doesn't know what's wrong with her. She would have thought it was a lack of sex drive if she didn't get so horny that she has to take care of herself two or three times a day. It seems stupid when she has a perfectly good husband, but, she doesn't know.

He's less attentive of her needs than Remus or Sirius, her boys honorary uncles, and he takes even less care of the boys. Then she doesn't have any girl friends she can talk to about her problems (other than Alice) that won't run off to gossip to Dumbledore, which means she might as well have told James herself.

She could probably talk to Remus, but she would feel uncomfortable telling one of James's best buds that she isn't attracted to him anymore. She certainly couldn't tell Sirius, she doesn't know what he would do.

Lily just felt glad that James had gone into work today at the Auror Department, as it gives her some time to herself, well with the boys so she can think about what she wants, what she wants for her boys. She can't just string James along if she doesn't love him like that anymore, it will be bad for the boys to see a relationship messed up like that.

It's Halloween and James had wanted to stay, but while under that annoying charm the local kids can't see the house so he doesn't need to stay to prank them or give out candy, like the overgrown kid she sometimes thinks he is, dressing up as something stupid and not dropping character all night; she can live without that, thank you.

Lily sat in a nice white rocking chair next to a white crib where her baby boys are sleeping soundly. She frowned as neither was snuggled together and Edward her rusty blonde boy was squirming around, pushing her sweet brunette boy away from the little blankets, and kicking him.

Harry's little closed eyes twitched in some form of annoyance as he cuddled his little fluffy white bunny toy. Harry looked so adorable, and Lily had to move, saving him she gently scooted him away from his brother and took his little Superman blanket and placed it over him as he relaxed before reclaiming her seat.

James doesn't care much for muggle things like muggle comics or TV or anything like that, like most of the magical world, muggle-borns included, but for her, its apart of their heritage. Though, she had to compromise; she's allowed to let Harry have muggle things, but Edward can only have magical world things.

She reluctantly agreed, but she knows why he picked Edward. It was because of some stupid charm to test for magical strength and Edwards was supposedly far greater than Harry's, but she checked them out herself. The result was the same, but she noticed that while Edwards's magic was wild, Harry's was extraordinarily calm, hard to measure.

Calm magic should in theory be more dangerous in the long run, maybe stronger. She doesn't know too much about that, but anyway, to a magician it isn't about having the magic, it's using it when you're young, what they would call accidental magic, which they praise.

If anything, all this magical world bunk needs further investigation. Nobody seems to care about investigating more. If one 'smart' wizard says this is why this does that, even if his evidence is half-assed and clearly theory they take it all as fact. They don't care to prove each other wrong on such important things as the science of magic and the world we live in.

The muggles have done much better research into the world that perhaps using some of their research, adding magic into the mix could possibly become a great discovery in the magical world, not that she would get the recognition, as girls can't possibly be smarter than boys no matter how their grades disagree.

Heck, her grades were best in over eighty years out of boys and girls, (and the exams are quite a lot harder now), yet the magical world likes to think men are always smarter. She's just thankful even still, some successful women have got out in the magical world and flipped the men the bird and told them to swivel.

Looking back to her boys, Lily smiled at them. Harry's the quiet one, and he'll sit on her lap, cuddling with a bottle or his dummy while Edward is a lot to handle. He's always loud, aggressive, and greedy, often trying to steal Harry's food, and he's getting tubby too.

She sighed with a peaceful look, picking up her magazine she decided to read something non-Voldemort related.

However, unbeknownst to her a strange entirety had been passing through the quaint little human village, quite bored honestly, with a smaller one trailing along even more bored.

They wanted to cause some mayhem, or at least a little mischief to lighten their day on Earth. It was as they were passing over some human roads, roads, so amazing the things humans make, that they noticed this malevolent power bellow.

They hung in the air as they looked down. He was creepy, even by godly standards. He was wearing black smoky robes that swished around, and it was obvious he was up to no good. Now, if she were a human, she would have confronted him, but she hasn't got a human body so she can't interfere.

Looking to her kit, she was watching too, just beyond her mother's many tails, curious and cautious. They watched, drifting after the thing-human. It moved at a brisk pace, obviously looking for a certain place, but doesn't quite know where this place is.

Then the thing-human found what he was looking for, and though from above and with his hood hiding his face, they knew he was grinning widely. He then blew the homes door off of its hinges, into the home, singing the white walls inside.

The Vixens watched, watched as the thing-human moved up the stairs and soon he was face to face with a young human woman with what the mother vixen knows the magical humans call a wand, a focus for their magical powers.

Lily pointed her wand in Voldemort's face and he did paused, cautious, neither aware of the two celestial bodies sliding into the room, through the wall like spirits to further watch what was going to happen, feeling sorry for the mother as they saw two kits in the nest behind her.

"Stay away from my children…?!" Lily hissed out, her emerald eyes glistening like dangerous gems.

"Why don't you stand down, foolish child," the evil being, Voldemort hissed, laughing. "You couldn't hope to stand a chance against me, but I did promise Severus he can have you if you be a good little mud-blood and step aside!"

"So Snape!" she spat out, sneering. "I knew there was a fucked up reason that germ suddenly came running to Dumbledore, and even more, that stupid old man takes him. Then, Pettigrew obviously betrayed us or you wouldn't be here now would you!"

His thin, near non-existent lips curled up into a cruel smile. "How astute child, not step aside-."

He barely managed to finish the last word as he barely ducked her killing curse, but she didn't give him a chance as they started volleying spells at each other. The only problem was, Lily had to defend herself and the crib, which Voldemort took great advantage of. In such close quarter, just the two of them Voldemort might have been more concerned.

The spirits watched with rapt attention when they saw the kits up and awake as the rusty blonde boy started screaming and crying, but its mother was too busy to tend it.

It was the child spirit that drifted to her fellow kits. She didn't like the loud one as he just ignored her as she tried to calm him down. However, that was usual, as humans, magical or not can't see or touch them. Then she felt the tiny human hand on her fur, sliding through her tail.

It was the other human staring at her in fascination, his little bunny toy dropped and forgotten. She looked to him with her large slanted yellow eyes, awed that a human could see and touch her. Her mother's slanted red eyes watched just as surprised before she turned back to the battle, leaving the children be for now.

Then it happened, Lily lost her wand and had to contort herself not to crush her babies as he landed painfully, shattering the bars on the crib, collapsing the legs with her weight, but her babies weren't hurt.

It was a last ditch effort when Lily held out her left arm, not seeing the vixen she placed her arm in. Then the green beam blast at her, hitting her arm, the sleeve of her sweater was tore off as a bright ripple of red light flooded the room burning her arm, igniting the room in flames.

Lily fell listlessly at her screaming sons feet with a huge red blister formed up her left arm and over her hand. The rooms in flames, heating up, the windows having shattered and it's only a matter of time. The vixen mother fell asleep, exhausted, deep within Lily Potter's being, her soul, her everything, trapped.

Voldemort felt sick and had to shake his head clear. He didn't know what the hell just happened but he barely managed to shield himself from the flames; he didn't think he would ever find out how the babies survived.

He didn't care to question it as he aimed at the odd ginger-blonde thing. However, the black haired one moved in the way, and his fudged eyes made it seem like a cloud of odd whatever was around him, but he fired anyway, wanting this over so he can take a nap.

It would be with this he regrets as his curse hit the 'gas' and boy, two sets of yellow eyes with slanted pupils glowed in the darkening room, out of the cloud and on the boy. Then he felt no more as a huge green light burst out, plants in the room exploded into growth, slicing through him, tearing his body to pieces.

The room exploded with vines and plants before Harry collapsed with a weird scar bunt onto his right cheek like a spiral, with fuzzy tail going round to the centre with a head.

Edward escaped relatively unscathed, except for a tiny lightning bold scar on his forehead where the backlash of the killing curse hit, knocking him out, but otherwise leaving nothing but a bad dream.

Outside the small cottage in Godrics Hollow all of the plants and grass had grown up, huge, like a forest, overgrowing the house in a display of power. The wet foliage had come from in and outside the house, smothering the previous flames.

Two men had just appeared out of nowhere outside the house staring up at the 'jungle' in horror as it slowly stopped growing before their eyes. Both have black hair, though ones tamer than the other, and one has blue eyes and the other has hazel.

Clouds started pulling in and within moments the sky started pouring down, soaking them with booms of thunder exploding in the sky, startling them as lighting flashed. They were standing, drenched and shivering, unable to think straight as neither considered Voldemort would do this.

"P-Peter betrayed us," said the hazel eyed man quietly, but the other man seemed to hear him over the nose of the wind and rain anyway as he nodded dumbly.

"I didn't ever think he would, James," the other answered in horror and anger as he clenched his fists thinking about their friend and secret keeper having betrayed them. It made him want to crush something, or someone, namely the traitor.

"Shit, Sirius… Lily and the boys are still in there, what if-," James stuttered out, confused, unsure what he should do when Sirius drew his wand and charged in, hacking and slashing at the plants with his magic.

Soon James was at his side and they truly marveled that it wasn't just the plants out front, but inside and out back that grew through the house, and even with magic it wasn't easy to get through.

It was taking them what seemed like an eternity to hack through, trying to get up the stairs, calling for Lily, but she wasn't answering. They feared the worse, hoping for something so much better, but really would they get that?

Upstairs Lily slowly woke; her vision groggy when she looked around at all of the plants she panicked trying to get up, grimacing as she leant on her left arm. It hurt a lot, stinging as if she burnt her arm and hand on the stove. She calmed taking some solid deep breaths looking around she panicked, worrying as she saw her babies lying down nearby.

However, she sighed in relief as she saw both their little chests rising and falling gently. However, the bloody cut on Edward's head worried her until she saw the spiraling scar on Harry's right cheek with the tail tip leading up to his right eyes, just over his closed eyelids.

Lily's fingers moved and she sighed in relief as she managed to squeeze hold of the comforting feel of her wand. She managed to cut herself free before using some gardening charms to cut her way to the boys and cut them free, pulling them tightly into her arms she heard something.

"Lily!"

"Sirius!" she called back in relief, looking around, all she saw were the tattered black robes and blood on the vines with pieces of flesh. Even if it's him; she really doesn't want to cut through near where the window is. She doesn't want to see that things torn up body and she's glad her babies are sleeping for whatever reason.

"Sirius, we're trapped!" she called out tiredly when the vines were sliced open around the door and Sirius squeezed in with James right after him.

"Are they OK?" James and Sirius asked at the same time.

Lily nodded her head, feeling herself shaking. "Yeah, I think so, but," she gestured to the blood and torn, shredded black robes. "I don't think Voldemort was quite so lucky."

"Whoa," Sirius said, awed. "Umm… Lily, did you kill Voldemort?" he asked her, holding back being impressed.

Truthfully she's not sure what happened after she was knocked out, other than what knocked her out. She had survived the killing curse, but then, she looked to her boys, which one of them finished the job. She had seen those flames; they would have killed a normal wizard.

However, Voldemort wouldn't go down that easy, and it's obvious these plants finished the job, but how. She looked over, the marks, just like the prophecy, but which one is real? However, she knew what she had to do; she had to save her babies from all of this.

She was about to accept responsibility and say she killed Voldemort; a mother's love is a strong thing after all. However, moments later Dumbledore stepped into the room after the giant of a man, Rubeus Hagrid as the friendly man forced plants out of the way.

"Of course Lily didn't do this," the old man said before she could say anything to the contrary. "Lily is just a girl, there is no chance she could have done anything of the sort," he said chuckling while James nodded in agreement, Hagrid looked confused, and Sirius held back a glare.

He may not have been sure whether Lily did anything or not, but he is smart enough to know the boys would be better off without all of this on their heads, so he had expected Lily to see that being the smartest mage in generations that she would take credit. However, he can see Dumbledore is going to screw up one of the boys' lives, or possibly both just because of his own beliefs.

"Yes, yes, look, the mark," the old man said pulling Edward from Lily's arms and giving him to James as he used some magic to make sure; his smile got huge. "Yes, we have, Edward Potter, The Boy-Who-Lived!" he declared brightly, not seeing the rage in Lily's bright green eyes as they shifted, only briefly for ruby red, slanted.

Little Harry had woken, feeling his mothers anger; his eyes shifted like hers, only yellow, just for a second. "Maybe, if that's what YOU want to believe!" Lily suddenly hissed, startling them. "However, as far as the world is concerned Voldemort just disappeared!"

"Nonsense, Lily m'dear," the old man said laughingly. "Edward here will become famous, everybody will know his name, and everyone will love him!"

Lily glared when James interrupted, cooing Edward. "Yeah Lily, don't be such a downer. Ed's going to be the best," he said laughing as he held the rusty blonde boy.

She held back her anger as only Sirius would side with her on this, and she doesn't need to fight the old man right now. "Whatever," she said, sneering annoyed. "I'm taking Harry to see a medi-witch, make sure you get Edward to the hospital in one piece!"

"Don't forget you arm, Lily," Sirius said as he winced looking at it.

She nodded with a sigh. "Thanks," she said, leaving through the plants and quickly hurrying away, tears in her eyes as she could almost see the future. She's as good as lost Edward to magical world arrogance or greed she can't tell yet, but she can see it happening and there will be nothing she can do but protect Harry.

Lily really had no place to go yet. Its dark and she was confused and frightened. She didn't want to lose her baby like this, but yes, she still has Harry, she knows. She didn't end up going to see her medi-witch friend when she felt a weird sensation, she couldn't.

She didn't know what happened, but she felt it, so she went home, well to James's parents old home where she picked out a room for her and Harry. She lay down, sighing, cuddling her baby, tears in her eyes as she cried herself to sleep, dreading what will come next.

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**A\N: **this story is a transfer and complete rewrite from my other account, originally called Nine Tails._


End file.
